Shining Brightly
by Sweet'N'Fabulous
Summary: Oita Miyasaki is left without her parents at a very young age, she and her little sister are taken in by a kindly couple, but will Oita's heart be left in the ashes of her parent's resting place? Will she ever recover? Will a certain obnoxious prince help her heal, or hurt her once more? Tamaki x OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Guys I'm SO sorry i've done re done this twice! I'm try to make it as authentic as I can! I hope you guys will forgive me! But I have a NEW idea to make it better!**

Shine Brightly.

Chapter 1: _Memories._

 **(Oita is 10 at this time.)**

[1] etc. = if confused on what these mean consult the end of the chapter.

* * *

 _It was hot._

 _She jolted awake to screams, crying and burning. Her eyes watered from the fumes and as they creeped past her mouth she coughed sharply._

 _Her heart thudded in her chest and her head ached and spun, bright bursts of orange glimmered and blocked her view of her bedroom as it finally hit her what had happened._

 _her home was burning._

 _She froze in a panic, was she going to die? Where were her otou-san and okaa-san[1]?! Where was Haruka?!-_

 _Haruka!_

 _Her mind raced more verdently at the thought of her new little sister, she was just two weeks old! She had to find Haruka okaa-san and otou-san as soon as she could and get out of here!_

 _She was knocked quickly out of her thoughts when a piercing wail sounded from the other side of her bedroom, it was Haruka in her crib._

 _She almost fell off her bed in her hast coughing roughly as more smoke entered her lungs but she couldn't care less, Haruka was only two weeks old and she was in dire danger! And she knew her otou-san and okaa-san would agree she should get to Haruka as soon as she could._

 _"*Cough*, *Cough*, R-ruu-chan[2]!" Oita exclaimed running to the other side of the room scooping Haruka into her arms and holding her to her chest, keeping her face there to stop her inhaling the smoke of the fire._

 _"W-we need to find okaa-san and otou-san...Ruu-chan and get out of here!" Ducking her head Oita ran from the room, searching frantically through the vast halls as they burned, the paint peeling, wood burning, furniture breaking and glass shattered around them._

 _"Okaa-saaaaan! Otou-saaaan!" Oita wailed, feeling tears in her eyes, but no, she must be strong, for Haruka if not for herself._

 _She was running out of time rapidly, the ceilings began to cave in, the floors creaked and snapped, furniture tumbled and fell, glass and wood flying in debris, futher indangering the lives of both her and her family._

 _She finally found her way to her ryoshin's [3] bedroom she ran through the broken door and looked frantically across the room spotting two immobile lumps upon the canopy bed._

 _Gasping she ran to their side looking up at her ryoshin._

 _Her mouth was agabe and her eyes wide as saucers, she stumbled a few steps backwards before a soft cry caught her attention._

 _She looked down to see her baby sister looking up at her, tears running down her chubby cheeks, unaware but terrified at the chaos unravelling around them._

 _She furrowed her brows, her Otou-san and Oka-san may be gone but she still had Ruu-chan! And she needed to get out for her little sister!_

 _She ran from the master bedroom, down the hall and turned to the stairs, falling back in shock when the beams collapsed, blocking the way, but once again she gained her composure and ran for the servants stairway._

 _She climbed down the twirling stairs quickly, highly aware her time was wearing thin, making it to a guest room with a balcony, she ran to the balcony, thanking the stars that it wasn't as high as she imagined, just two floors._

 _On happenstance a couple was passing by arms interlinked the fire not visible from where they were walking._

 _"Heeeeey!" Oita yelled with all her might._

 _The couple turned to her startled, their eyes growing wider to see the orange flames liking just behind her._

 _"Please! Catch my baby sister Haruka, and take care of her!"_

 _The man of which she called out to was caught off guard, but quickly stretched his arms out as Oita tossed the basket delicately to him, which he caught safely._

 _As both man and woman looked up at Oita in shock, Oita simply gave a relieved smile, tears streaming down her face as she stumbled backward into the burning house._

 _The couple looked at each other with terrified looks on their faces, until a small noise caught their attention from the baby newly given to the man's arms._

 _"S-sissy..." The tiny baby, Haruka, cried for her older sister, the brave ten year old who put her baby sister's life above her own._

 _Quickly, thought still in shock, the woman dialed the number for emergency services._

 _"This is 911 emergency services, what seems to be your situation?"_

 _"My apologizes, but there's no time! Please get the fire brigade to 32 rosethistle drive immediately! We have a burning house with a ten year old girl's life on our hands! Hurry!"_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the prologue! I hope it was okay I was planning to release everything at once but my laptop would probably hate on me and get rid of it ;-;**

[1]: Otou-san: Daddy, Oka-san: Mommy

[2]: Her nickname for her baby sister, Haruka, chan is an honorific for something small or cute or inferior.

[3]: Japanese word for parents.


	2. Chapter 1: Boy With Unrefined Flair

**A/N: What?! The remake is out?! Thought the day would never come! Anyway enjoy!**

 _Shining Brightly_

[1] etc. =If confused consult end of chapter.

Chapter 1: The Boy With An Unrefined Flair.

A young woman stood in her new Ouran Academy uniform, her brows furrowed as she gazed out a large window to the beautiful scene of falling cherry blossoms below.

If one where to greet this young lady, they would automatically assume she is a boy, though this was to be expected for she was in the schools' male uniform with blonde boyishly cut hair, though it was very unruly and curly but not un-stylishly so.

Truth be told her mind wandered to many things as she watched the cherry blossom petals drift in the spring breeze, though these blossoms held an important meaning to her, one thing stood out in her mind, as she held a worn and crumbled picture in her fist.

 _Dammit, why the hell did they have to go and leave little Haruko alone...?_

"Um, excuse me?" A voice called to her, and she turns her head to the side as the person stands behind her, brows in their ever present furrow, her lime green eyes sharp as responds with a vague hum.

"Wait...Oita?" The person inquires again, and Oita's eyes widen as she fully turns taking the person in.

The girl had unruly dark chocolate tresses, her dark brown eyes concealed by thick glasses, she wore a large purple sweater over a miss-buttoned white shirt, black pants with black shoes.

Oita gave a small (not to mention rare) smile as she gazed upon her childhood playmate, the only person who took Oita's hand and lead her through the bad times.

Though never in a million years would she tell her that.

"Haruhi, it's good to see you. It's been too long hasn't it? How is Ranka-chan?"

Haruhi smiled with a nostalgic look to her childhood friend.

"It really has been to long! Dad's doing great! But how are you? How is Haruko, i'm sorry I haven't been in touch for so long." Oita smile softens at this, Haruhi has always been a kind person, worrying for others in her own way, she was always the one to calm Oita down when she boiled over, the calmer one of the two.

"Haruko's as best as can be, she really misses you, she complains about not seeing you too much, you should come over more...but anyway, you were going to ask me something right?"

Haruhi's eyes widen as she laughs and rubs the back of her neck.

"Right, I was actually going to ask you if you knew of any quiet rooms or libraries around here, the others are too noisy..."

Oita chuckles with one brow raised.

"Yeah, I doubt these damn rich people don't even know the meaning of the word 'study', but now that I think about it, I heard there was an music room around here somewhere, perhaps we should go look for it?"

Haruhi returns with a bright smile. "That sounds great!"

As Haruhi and Oita walk through the halls of Ouran Academy they catch up, talking on what they were doing since the other was away, until they came upon a room labeled 'Music Room #3'

"This seems too be the place." With Oita's usual scowl in place once again she gazes at the room door before reaching out to open it.

"I guess this is the only place we'll be able to study in peace and quiet.." Haruhi murmured as Oita opened the door.

"Welcome!" six voices chorused.

Oita and Haruhi stilled, bewilderment written on their faces.

"...A host club?!" Haruhi whispered in disbelief.

~ _Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.~_

"This is a host club?!" Haruhi repeated more urgency in her voice when the door shut behind them.

"Why the hell would a high school even need a host club?!" Oita's voice became strident (loud)

Completely ignoring the two girls obvious panic twin red heads were the first to speak.

"Wow, they're boys." They sounded amused more than anything, but nonchalant none the less.

And with that one of the taller boys with black hair and glasses spoke up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, one of them is in your class isn't he?"

Both twins shrugged. "Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him."

The one in glasses turned once again back to Haruhi and Oita.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite, welcome to Ouran Academy Mr. Honor Students."

The tall blonde one jumped up at this revelation "You both must be Haruhi Fujioka and Oita Miyasaki, the exectional honor students we've heard about!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped "How do you know our names?" She seemed very disconcerted indeed.

The one in glasses smirked. "Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that two commoners gain entrance into our academy. You both must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor students Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Miyasaki."

Before Oita could retort Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Well..uh, thanks I guess.." Haruhi hesistates.

The tall one jumped up once more striding to and fro trying to put his arm around Haruhi, which Oita quickly shrugged away.

"You're welcome! You both heroes to the poor people, You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others!" The blonde one appeared to sympathize with them in an overly prideful way, quickly agravating Oita.

"Uh..I think you're talking the poor thing to far..." Haruhi interjected, but the blonde one simply continued on.

"-Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!" Oita growled quickly grabbing Haruhi's arm and yelling 'We're outta here!' but barely taking three steps before she was jumped on by a smalled blonde mass swinging her around by it's weight.

"Hey! Come back here Ota-chan! You guys must be like superheros or something, that's so cool!" The cute little blonde boy exclaimed.

Oita sighed, irritated "We're not superheros we're honor students- AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OTA-CHAN?!" Oita cut herself off yelling frightening the poor lad making him hide behind the tall black haired guy without glasses.

While behind them the tall idiot sighed "I never imagined the famous scholars whould be so openly gay.."

Haruhi turned to him. "Openly what..?" She muttered in confusion.

He turned to Haruhi and asked. "So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

Oita and Haruhi's eyes widened, and the blonde idiot began to advance on Haruhi as she slowly backed away.

"I-it's not like that...we were just looking for a quiet place to study!" She exclaims.

the blonde put his fingers under her chin tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me? What do you say?" He smirked

Oita top quickly blew over she strode angrily to the idiot and Haruhi shoving him off of her exclaiming 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HARUHI, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!'

Haruhi caught off guard by the shove topples backwards into a stand with an antique vase sitting on it causing the vase to fall and crash to smithereens, Oita and Haruhi gasp.

"Aww." The one named Hikaru sighs, seeming nonchalant once again.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." They said together.

"Now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was suppose to start at 8 million yen." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi gasped turning and bracing her hands on the pedastal chanting quickly to herself.

"What 8 million yen?! How many thousand yen is that?! How many thousands are in a million?! Uh i'll have to..pay you back."

The twins crossed their arms. "With what money, you couldn't even afford the school uniform."

Kaoru continued "What is that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

The one with glasses turns to the idiot.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

Tamaki strode over to a red velvet chair and sat in it pointing to Haruhi.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog!"

Before Haruhi could comment Oita stood infront of Tamaki and bowed deeply.

"Tamaki-Dono [1]!"

Everyones eyes widened, for Haruhi she was surprised that Oita would bow before anyone not to even mention refering to him with respect, it seemed up until now she hated him, as for the others the entire time she were here she was boistrious, blunt and sharp mouthed even they were shocked by this.

"Please allow me to make up for Haruhi's debt in her place!" Oita's eyes were squeezed shut and her fists clenched as she procced, she had to swallow her pride for her friend she owed so much to.

Haruhi's eyes widened more so at this, that Oita would without hesistance stand in her place to make up such a large debt.

Tamaki laughed (most likely given an ego boost) and pointed his finger at Oita "We won't remove Fujioka from his role as host club dog, but instead have you help him as host club dog #2!"

Slowly rising from her bow Oita sighed, _Haruhi better appreciate this..._

 _[1]: Milord or Master_

 **A/N: chappie one done! I have new ORIGINAL IDEAS for the chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Piglets And Their King

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Well you ready? Here we go!**

 _Shining Brightly_

Chapter 2: The Piglets And Their King

* * *

Finally the honor students' first day of work was underway, both knowing their roles as 'Host

Club Dogs' wasn't going to be easy, but they had an 8 million yen debt to pay, so they might as well get it over with right?

Being ordered by the ever princely Tamaki Souh to collect groceries for the host club did raise various questions about the contents of the list.

Oita raised a brow as she gazed at the list, while Haruhi pushed the trolley along the aisle of the supermarket.

"Seriously? There are at least five different types of cake on this list, who the hell eats this much cake?" Haruhi turned her eyes to Oita.

"Maybe it's to keep stock for the customers of the Host Club?"

Oita smirked "Let's hope the dear ladies don't get heart burn when the day is done."

Upon returning to the host club, both dogs walked up to Tamaki, bags in hand, Oita hearing the last part of his conversation.

"-Well, I don't think I would call them that, ah speak of the devil! Thanks for doing the shopping little piglets! Did you get everything on our list?"

Oita sweat-dropped, _What? Piglets?_

Never the less Haruhi and Oita both placed the bags down on the table, and upon Tamaki's inspection he found something that intrigued him.

"Hey, wait a minute, what is this?"

The honored scholars shared a look before Haruhi turned to him.

"It's just what it looks like, it's coffee."

Tamaki tilted his head in confusion, before questioning once more.

"I've never seen this brand before, is it the type that is already ground?"

Oita raised a brow in exasperation before huffing.

"What the heck are you talking about? It's instant coffee."

The ladies on the other couch tilted their heads.

"It's instant?" One asked.

"Wow, i've heard of this before! It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki exclaims.

"I didn't even know there was such a thing!" One girl whispered to the other.

"So it's true then! Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans!"

Before either knew it, the entire host club and their guests had amassed behind them, in awe of this new 'instant coffee' idea.

"Commoners' are pretty smart." Kyoya stated.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru questioned

"That's a lot less than what we normally pay." Kaoru added.

Oita sighed with annoyance, reaching to snatch the coffee off Tamaki while stating.

"Oh for god's sake, we'll get you something else, sorry for not getting you expensive coffee!"

But Tamaki turned keeping it out of her reach.

"No, i'll keep it, i'm going to give it a try! I will drink this coffee!"

Everyone around them gasped in awe and clapped, as if he had made a brave dare to jump into

a volcano.

"Alright, Haruhi! Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee!" Tamaki cheered.

Everyone, including a sighing Haruhi left, whom muttered something along the lines of 'I hate these damn rich people.', leaving Oita and a customer who was quietly sipping tea behind.

Before Oita could follow she caught was the red haired lady was saying.

"Oh Tamaki," She laughed. "Now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap! You don't have to drink it just because they bought it!"

Oita turned her head to her furrowing her brows about to tell her off, before deciding against it and walking over to the others.

* * *

Later on Oita and Haruhi were partolling around the Host Club, checking everyone was attended to and had something to eat or drink.

Walking past the twins they over heard part of their 'Brotherly Love' act.

"-So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed!" Hikaru laughed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined, tears in his eyes. "Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that! Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru reached for Kaoru's chin and turned his face up towards his.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to upset you... But you were so adorable when it happened I just had to tell them, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Kaoru responded.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" Their guests squealed.

"What the hell are they getting so, excited about?" Oita questioned, sounding disconcerted.

"I don't get it either..." Haruhi sighed.

They walked past Honey and Mori's space, the boys themselves just arriving, their guests waiting for them.

"I'm sorry, we're running late." Honey yawned.

"Hello Honey! Hey Mori!"

"We we're waiting for you guys! Hi!"

Honey leaned against Mori, the boy carrying him on his back.

"I'm sorry," Honey started once more, "I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting, but I fell asleep, and i'm still not completely awake."

Mori took Honey off his back, placing him gently on the couch.

"So cute~!" The girls exclaimed excitely.

"Is that guy really a third year?" Haruhi asked, mainly to herself, as she and Oita watched.

"He looks old enough to be in fourth grade." Oita continued (Sorry i don't know the american school system)

"Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyoya began, suddenly appearing beside them. "And then Mori-senpai's allure, is his strong and silent disposition."

Before they knew it Honey had bounded up to them grabbing Haruhi and spinning her around.

"Haru-chan! Ota-chan! Hey do you want to eat some cake with me?"

"No thanks...I don't really like cake..." Haruhi said in a daze.

Honey jumped off of Haruhi, holding his stuffed bunny out to them both.

"Then, how would you lie to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?"

Oita held back her squeal of excitement, if there was one thing she loved, it was stuffed teddy bears.

Perhaps Honey sensed this, for he smiled and held Usa-chan more over to Oita than Haruhi, trying to be cool, she gently took Usa-chan out of Honey's arms, Haruhi looked at the bunny in Oita's arms rubbing her head.

"I guess he is kind cute, huh?"

Honey's eyes widened a fraction, before he gave them a broad smile.

"Well take good care of him, okay!" Honey laughed, jumping back onto his couch.

While Oita's gaze sparkled as she patted the stuffed bunny, Kyoya turned to them.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king, His request rate is 70%."

Haruhi sighed " What has this world come to?"

Kyoya contiuned. "And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boys.

You can try to run away if you want to, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Haruhi laughed nervously.

All of a sudden Tamaki appeared behind Oita, the girl herself not noticing him, to entranced by Usa-chan.

"You'll have to work hard to pay off your debt, my little nerds." He than blew in her ear.

Oita let out a yelp, turning to him and yelling "Don't do that again!"

Ignoring her outburst Tamaki looked at them both and crossed his arms.

"You'll need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you."

"Well we're not trying to make girls look at us." Haruhi retorted.

Tamaki gasped " But that's the most important thing! You'll learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me!"

Oita huffed. "It's not like it's that important, who cares about labels and appearences anyway? It's what on the inside that suppose to matter right? Why the hell would you even need a club like this in a high school, if this is what Haruhi want's to wear it's fine!"

Tamaki blinked a little put off by her brash statement before he returned to his vain self once more.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Tamaki gave a dramatic sigh, "It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" Haruhi blanked.

Tamaki simply continued, "I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this,

Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things!"

"There's a word to describe people like him..." Haruhi murmured.

"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty!-"

"What is it?" Haruhi quietly questioned

"For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And-"

"Oh man, I wish I could remember that word." Haruhi grumbled.

"Ive chosen to share my expertise with you! Here's a tip,

When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion.

And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise!"

Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds, Besides-"

"Maybe pain in the neck? No, there's something that fits him perfectly..."

"But above all you two, you must remember..." He walked over and approuched Haruhi gazing at her from the side. "How effective a glance to the side can be."

"I've got it!" Haruhi exclaimed at last, hitting her fist against her palm.

"Oh, did a strike a chord?" Tamaki asked.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi exclaimed again, and Oita burst out laughing, Tamaki turning white as a sheet and hiding in a corner, a black mist surrounding him.

Realizing she must have hurt his feelings Haruhi hesitently called out to him.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai..."

The twins came over to them placing their elbows on Haruhi's head.

"You're a hero alright!" Commented Hikaru.

 _But he is a pain in the neck,_ thought Haruhi as she called to him once more.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord in me..."

Tamaki jumped but, the mist disappearing in an instant.

"Really it did? The let me teach you more, my friend!" Tamaki cheered holding his hand out to her.

"I can already tell this is going to be a fantasic day already..." Oita murmured to herself.

They would be in for quite a ride wouldn't they?

* * *

 **A/N: yay the prologue and two chapters out now! I hope they're okay! We have learned a little bit about Oita haven't we! I hope you're excited to learn more!**


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Act Of Kindness

**A/N: Chapter 3 y'all I had a half day so I wrote this chapter early! Shout out a thank you to Jazzy-Booey who commented! Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

 _Shining Brightly_

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Act Of Kindness.

Oita and Haruhi stood before Tamaki, the twins with their elbows atop Haruhi's head, knowing if they disturbed Oita they would most likely face her wrath, but it seemed she was in a good mood from Haruhi's comment about Tamaki, though Tamaki's own hurt seemed short-lived.

"Well he got over that quick..." Haruhi murmured.

"Uh, Boss?" Koaru began both twins taking their elbows off of Haruhi, standing at her side.

"Call me king!" Tamaki boasted, standing before them proudly, his hand outstreached wiggling his fingers.

"You can teach them all the basics of hoasting," Koaru continued.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they doesn't look the part, you know. " Hikaru stated for Kaoru, "they're not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off Haruhi's glasses for starters, it'd help."

Hikaru approached Haruhi, causing her to back up, but he quickly removed her glasses, and upon seeing her eyes, all were struck speechless.

"Hey! I need those! I use to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!" Haruhi complained.

Oita simply gave a sad smile, she admitted she was a bit jealous of Haruhi's hidden loveliness, during middle school boys would confess their feelings for her left, right and center, even if Oita was in anyway pretty, boys would be automatically deterred by her personality, which even she knew was course and often for many un-nerving.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called.

"Got it!" They retorted in unison grabbing Haruhi and running out through the door like lightening.

Shocked, Oita growled and ran after them as quickly as her feet could take her, if they did anything to Haruhi she would show them a new kind of hell!

Tamaki continued to give orders, oblivious to Oita.

"Kyoya! My hair stylist! Mori-senpai! Go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses!"

Honey ran up to Tamaki eagarly, awaiting orders.

"What about me Tama-chan?!" He exclaimed excitedly, clutching Usa-han tightly in his grasp.

"You...go have some cake!"

Honey sat at his table with Usa-chan, dejected, emitting a black mist of his own.

"It just us, Usa-chan, everyone else said they were to busy..." He sulked.

Hikaru and Koaru stood in front of Haruhi holding an Ouran uniform out to her as she backed away from them.

"Here!" They both stated in unison "Change into this uniform!"

"What? But why?!" Haruhi questioned

"Don't ask questions!" The twins exclaimed jumping on her forcing her into the uniform.

"No way!" Haruhi exclaimed

The twins chanted "Change! Change! Change!" when suddenly a voice, though quiet, held a violent air that ceased their fumbling.

"Hikaru...Kaoru..."

Hey looked to see Oita standing before them, giving them a murderous glare before she stepped up to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you forcing Haruhi to change with out consent?! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Oita punched them out of the changed room, causing them both to wabble on their feet outside, the twins turned to look at each other.

"Whoa..."

"Um...senpai?"

Haruhi called from the fitting room, the others including Oita were standing before the fitting room, Oita had her arms crossed and still looked rather miffed, the twins made sure to keep their distance.

Haruhi pulled open the curtain revealing herself in full host attire, her hair nicely done and her doe-like eyes sparkling, one could envision her surrounded by roses and sparkles.

Tamaki squealed placing his hands on his cheeks.

"Cute! You look as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

"Haru-chan looks so cute!" Honey agreed

"If we had known that's how you really look..." Hikaru began

"We would have helped you sooner." Kaoru smiled.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya added.

Tamaki smiled "You know, that's just what I was thinking! Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you and Oita are an official members of the host club. and I will personally train you to be a first-rate hosts. If you can get 100 customers to request your services, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

"Hosts?" Oita and Haruhi questioned.

 _The Ouran Host Club Is Now Open For Business_

After Haruhi's turn as a host, she aquired good results, she talked well with the guests, and moved them- perhaps even the other hosts- with her talk about her family, and all the guests asked if they could talk to her again, to which she happily agreed.

"Haruhi I don't really know if I can do this...What if they're afraid of me because of my personality!" Oita looked down as she talked to Haruhi

Haruhi gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Oita, you'll do great, just do what you think is best and they'll love you!"

Oita gave her a weary smile, before she could retort Kyoya called her to tell her she had guests waiting.

Haruhi patted her arm and whispered "Good luck!"

Oita sat twiddling her thumbs, a faint blush on her cheeks as she talked to her guests

"So Oita..." One of the girls began

"Do you know Haruhi? You were talking to him before, how did you meet?"

"Well, i've known Haruhi since middle school, the truth is I never had many friends, no one liked me because I always had a brash personality that would deter them away, Haruhi was the only one who really tried to be friends with me, I owe him alot."

"Oh I see!" The girl smiled "But why did you not have many friends, was it only because of your personality? That isn't very nice of them..."

"Well, it was also because...I am an orphan." All of the girls gasped, this drew the attention of the other hosts as well. "When I was young a fire started in my home, it's all a bit fuzzy, but I remember a feeling of relief, when I was able to get my baby sister Haruko- who was months old at the time, out of the house safely, I can't remember much of what happened afterward, I was saved by a fire brigade and brought to the hospital, after all that the kind couple I gave Haruko to, Mr. and Mrs. Miyasaki, adopted us."

One of the other girls leaned forward intently. "That's awful! What's your baby sister Haruko like?"

I began to smile, which for some reason shoked my guests and the other hosts, but I simply continued.

"Well, even though she can't remember much of our parents, she's still a very happy and cute girl, though she can be very mischevious sometimes..." I laughed "One time, she make black cut outs of insects and put them in mom's shade lamp and when she turned it on her reaction was hilarious!"

The twins looked at each other and smirked they would have to recruit this Haruko Miyasaki into their prank order, meanwhile Tamaki surprisingly found himself enraptured with her smile.

So did the guests as one of them spoke up once more.

"Hey, Oita, if it's okay with you, can we visit you again?"

Oita smiled and decided to fein a blush.

"Oh...I guess, if you really want to." She pouted and turned to the side "I'll make sure to save a spot for you, just come around more often, okay? I'll miss seeing you here."

All of the girls squealed "Aw, Oita! You're so cute!"

 _Guess I did good_ , Oita thought to herself

"Why are they both so popular?" Tamaki pouted.

"They're naturals." Kyoya smirked

"No training required." The twins gave a thumbs up.

"Of course I have to!" Tamaki retorted "Haruhi! Oita! Come here for a minute!"

They both looked at each other and approuched Tamaki

"What's up?" Haruhi asked, Oita had her hands in her pockets.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Tamaki began a calm smile on his face "my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki held out a hand beside Ayanokoji, the woman herself simply looking at them with dull intrique, Oita didn't like it.

Shaking it off Oita gave her a serene smile while Haruhi smiled beside her as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi greeted her

Before either cross dresser realized what was happening Tamaki had swept Haruhi up in a hug twirling her around.

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good amazingly good!" Tamaki gushed still spinning her.

"Uh...Tamaki..?" Princess Ayanokoji held up her hand hesitently

Oita furrowed her brows in thought as she felt something in her chest sink, why did she feel so strange? Something about seeing Tamaki hugging Haruhi and showering her with compliments bothered her, she could tell he would fawn over Haruhi much in the future, but why was it bothering her now?

Before she could think on it more, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Haruhi crying out.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" She called reach her arms out to him.

Barely an instant later, Mori had grabbed her out of Tamaki's reach lifting her up, before his eyes widened and he stayed there, it seemed he became aware of Haruhi's gender, Oita wonder who else had figured it out by now as well.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far, come on little one come here and let daddy give you a big hug!" Guess who said that?

Haruhi sighed "I already have a dad I don't need another one."

Oita was running down the halls looking for Haruhi, she had disappeard suddenly and Oita was worried for her, it seemed Ayanokoji was showing signs of distaste for her best friend and Oita didn't like it one bit, she just hoped Ayanokoji hadn't done anything to her, the sooner she found Haruhi the better.

As she ran down the hall she suddenly passed the lady herself, slowing down and stopping a bit away from her Ayanokoji began to speak.

"Oh, it's you again, the other kitten without a pedigree, I bet your little friend loves to be fawned over by Tamaki, it doesn't matter that you've both had little makeovers, it's useless, you'll always be second class citizens."

But before Ayanokoji could walk of Oita turned to her and began to reprimend her.

"Listen up princess! Just because we're not rich and spoilt like you are doesn't mean we're inferior to you! Pedigree or no Haruhi is my best friend, and I owe Haruhi everything, and if you dare to hurt him i'll come after you myself! Underneath all that wealth and popularity is just a spoilt child who thinks she can get whatever she wants, i'll give you a wake up call toots! You better run along home to daddy before you break a nail!" And with that Oita sprinted in the direction of the fountains.

Behind her Ayanokoji was glaring daggers, she would get back at that Oita Miyasaki, mark her words.

"Haruhi!"

As Haruhi searched for her wallet in the fountain she heared a familliar voice call from behind her, she turned to see Oita sprinting out the doors to her.

"Oita?"

Oita reached her panting a bit, and then looked up at her.

"Haruhi! Are you alright? Was that girl giving you trouble? Wait..." Oita looked down to see Haruhi's books on the ground beside her feet, soaking wet and she looked bacj to Haruhi, she seemed to be searching for something.

"Why is your stuff all wet? Did you lose something in the pond?"

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh, the last thing she wanted was Oita to worry when she had so much already on her plate as well.

"Eh, it's no big deal, I got it, I just can't find my food money." She shrugged.

Oita stared at her for a moment, and than without hesistance rolled up her trousers and sleeves stepping into the pond and helping Haruhi search for her money.

"Hey you don't have to do that, Oita! You'll get your uniform wet!"

As Oita searched she talked to Haruhi.

"Hey it's not like a little water'll hurt me right? Besides, if we don't hurry your money will be soaked and you won't be able to use it..Oh hang on a second!" Oita picked up Haruhi's wallet and walked towards Haruhi.

"This is yours right? Unless someone else lost their wallet in this fountain as well, what's wrong? You're staring into space, you're not sick are you?" Oita held out the wallet to Haruhi her brows furrowed.

"Oh, no i'm fine! Thanks Oita..." Haruhi said taking the wallet from Oita and smiling

"How did your bag end up in this ponf anyhow?" Oita tilted her head

Haruhi laughed nervously once more scratching her head

"Well, uh, I guess I accidentily knocked it out of the window at some point!"

"Well," Oita shrugged "We better hurry inside before Kyoya and the others get mad at us for leaving the club, we can find a a radiator for your books."

Little did the honor students know a certain blonde was watching them, awed by Oita's act of kindness and curious as to why Haruhi's books ended up in the pond.

 **A/N: I know there isn't much of the episode left but i'll end it there for today, tell me what you think of my twist of the pond scene!**


	5. Chapter 4: Expectations

**A/N: Chapter 4 the finisher of episode one! Stay tuned for Drabble fluff as a one-shot before the next chapter, I won't make them have anything to do with the story line just little somethings to make my series interesting ;)**

 _Shining Brightly_

 **Chapter 4: Expectations. (Finale)**

* * *

Once back inside, uniforms and books dry, Oita and Haruhi were once again going about their day fulfilling their duties to the host club, though it seemed Oita's duties were to be put on hold however, for she had received a special request from a certain princess.

Some princess if she can't even set her priorites straight.

"Oh poor Haruhi! It must have been _terrible_ for all of his things to be thrown into the pond like that! It was so _kind_ of you to help him!" Ayanokoji began, though every word laced with poison, girls could be so sickeningly sweet.

"In fact, Tamaki was boasting about it to his guests how _proud_ he was of you, he was practically swooning over you." She gave a fack laugh.

Oita's brows furrowed at this, _Tamaki talked about me in that way?_

All this time since Oita and Haruhi had joined the club, Tamaki hadn't necessarily paid any attention to Oita as an individual, either talked to both she and Haruhi as a whole, or to Haruhi alone.

She felt a strange sinking feeling in her stomach ever time she thought of it.

But a question lingered on Oita's mind of why the princess would request her when she clearly disliked both Haruhi and herself.

The princess tilted her head at Oita "But you do realize he's a blue blood and not a commoner right? The only reason he's paying attention to either of you is because he's teaching you to be gentlemen. Don't start to think he cares about just because he's doting on you."

Unless...

"I see..." Oita began her brows furrowed

"You're jealous of Haruhi and I, but even so it gives you no justification to throw Haruhi's things into the pond or to try and make either of us feel like second class citizens compared to you. We're not in some sort of medieval movie with kings and queens, if you are truly a princess then I highly recommend you start acting like one, instead of feeling threatened by _commoners_ over petty _jealousy._ "

Enraged Princess Ayanokoji, knocked the table over, causing Oita to trip and fall on top of her, Oita gasps and looks down at her stunned, not fully registering what has happened.

But even before Oita could do anything Princess Ayanokoji began to cry out making everyone the host club gasp and turn to see the commotion.

"No, Oita, leave me alone!" Oita simply stayed above Ayanokoji her mouth agape."Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

While the princess called out, Hikaru and Kaoru had come over to them, pouring two jugs full of water over their heads, throughly soaking them.

Tamaki walked over to Ayanokoji, gently taking her up by the hand as she glared at the twins, leaving Oita sitting on her knees on the floor confused and Haruhi came to her side as well, putting her hand on Oita's shoulder.

"Why would you do that?" Ayanokoji questioned to the twins before turning to Tamaki

"Do something Tamaki, Oita just assualted me..." She whimpered.

Tamaki simply sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair behind Ayanokoji's ear.

"I'm disappointed in you, you we're the one who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond didn't you?"

Ayanokoji seemed to grow nervous and defensive at this.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know you're a beautiful girl," Tamaki continued gently. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear."

Tamaki looked her in the eye, his face stern and determined.

"If there is one thing I know, Oita is not that kind of man!"

Tears appeared in Ayanokoji's eyes as she wiped them away.

"But why Tamaki? You idiot!"

Once she had fled Tamaki turned to look down at Oita, his look pondering.

"Hm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all."

Tamaki thought for a moment before his face lit up and he pointed to Oita with vigour.

"Your quota is now one thousand!"

Oita froze staring at him in shock.

"One...thou...sand?" She whimpered

"Come on." Tamaki approached her, holding her hand to lift her up, but holding it for a few moments longer than necessary as he continued, Oita tried to ignore the warmth of his hand and the fuzzy feeling it gave her.

"I've got high expectations for you my little rookie." Tamaki gave her a wink before lifting her up and letting go of her hand.

Kyoya approached Oita and handed her a bag, his eyes somewhat mischievous.

"This is the only spare uniform we have, better than a wet one right?"

Oita gave a smile "Thanks, i'll go change."

* * *

Tamaki approached the changing room, towels in hand.

"Oita, here you go, I brought you some towels..."

Tamaki paused as he raised the curtain, seeing Oita almost finished putting the uniform on, her vest under it to reveal her chest.

Tamaki simply stepped back letting the curtain fall, and backing away, as Oita finished putting the uniform on.

"Oita..." Tamaki began

"Yeah...?" Oita called from the changing room.

"You're a girl?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yeah, both Haruhi and I are." Oita answered nonchalantly.

Tamaki simply looked ahead at the curtain uttering a noise of confusion.

Oita pulled the curtain open, revealing herself in a girls uniform, her brows furrowed as she tried to kie the knot on her bow.

By this time the host club had gathered including Haruhi who began to speak, while helping Oita tie her bow, Tamaki meanwhile giving a fit on how girly Oita looked.

"Listen senpai, neither of us care whither we're seen as a boy or a girl, in my opinion it's more important to be recognised for who you are rather than for what sex you are."

Kyoya smirked tilting his head while the twins snickered beside him.

"Well isn't this an interesting development?"

"Oh yeah!" The twins chorused.

"Uh, you know senpai." Oita began frowning and blushing, scratching her hair out of embarrassment.

"I thought you looked...cool earlier..." Oita finished

Tamaki's eyes widened, before he began to back away his entire face entirely red.

Kyoya let out a chuckle saying to no one in particular.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." He smirked once more.

Haruhi came over to Oita, her hand on her shoulder and she began to speak.

"You know, being a host and being fussed over by girls might not actually be that bad, I wonder how we'll pull it off?"

"Hey, I've got an idea." Oita turned to Haruhi and smiled.

"We'll call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' from now on!"

Oita and Haruhi leaned against each other laughing their heads off as Tamaki paled before them.

What a ride this would be.

* * *

 **Tamaki:** Don't start getting full of yourself just because you're popular! If you want to be a host...!

 **Haruhi:** Wow...another customer has requested me!

 **Oita:** Jealous, Tamaki?

 **Tamaki:** Don't take my customers!

 **Haruhi:** Next time, "The Job Of A High School Host"!

 **Tamaki:** The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

 **Host Club Members:** We'll see you then!

 **A/N: Yay that's it for episode 1! I just wanted to address a question I got awhile ago for some reason I can't reply to this person so I'll just answer here; At the beginning of the story when Oita states 'Why did they have to leave Haruka alone' She's refering to her parents, when they passed away they left both Oita and Haruka without parents though in this she's only worried about Haruka and doesn't mind about herself, hope this answers your question! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
